


She was Gone.

by Fligleflorence



Series: single dad au (su) [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom, steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Family, Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mourning, No beta we die like Connie, Steven Is in diamond mode, Stress, and like lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fligleflorence/pseuds/Fligleflorence
Summary: Peridot explains why.
Series: single dad au (su) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	She was Gone.

Peridot watched nervously as Steven sat on the couch. Ever since finding Connie’s...remains he hadn’t spoken anything coherent, mostly broken sentences and incoherent mumbles. 

All the crystal gems closest to Steven had been called in for the search, biz, lapis, peridot herself, even diamonds they had begun to comb the planet with willing volunteers. 

Then came the ominous prediction from Garnet, something she had thought would be a simple lead to where Connie was. No one expected it to end up being her killers, two kids, just two small scared children. Peri almost wished someone else had gone, but Steven had already light blinked away before anyone could volunteer. 

Now it was the main crystal gems and Steven in his living room, all speechless. The few words he could get out told them everything they needed to know. 

They were too late. 

She heard him begin to mumble again. She strained to listen to what he was saying, only making out a few words. 

“I should have been able to… she should have come… come back” 

He sounded so broken and empty, confused even. She felt her gem shatter right then and there. 

She knew why Connie couldn’t come back.

She didn’t have the courage to speak up. 

Amethyst had broken the silence in the room with a saddened huff, peridot almost forgot the others were even here. Pearl had her hands covering her mouth, silently crying. Garnet had unfused, ruby comforting sapphire as ice formed beneath her. Bismuth was in the corner of the room with lapis, her broad arms crossed with a somber expression. Lapis was turned away, fists clenched. 

No one could really comprehend the truth. 

“Why...I...Lars...I could, but” He began again, his teary gaze that was once glued to the floor turned up to the gems, almost pleading for an answer, begging for a solution. 

No one had any.

Peridot couldn’t take it, couldn’t take his broken expression. The feeling of guilt overran her anxiety. She spoke up.

“Because she’s gone.”

All eyes turned to her before she had realized the words had left her mouth, she nervously fiddled with her hands a moment before clearing her throat to reiterate. 

“She...well you see…” she fumbled her words “organics...when they…” she sighed and tried again.

“There’s a reason why gemkind attacked planets with organic life on it…” she gulped. “What makes up what we call ‘life’ is…” ‘keep it simple’ “think of it as a...wavelength or particle that circulates through a planetoid.” She looked up to see if everyone was following and instantly regretted it, the devastation in their expressions spoke volumes but she continued. She tilted her gaze down as she spoke.

“Gems can’t naturally ‘borrow’ this...let’s call it ‘energy signature...so in order to create new gems that are alive...we needed to...steal it...permanently.” 

She didn’t dare look up again, her gaze glued to the floorboards as her arms gestured wildly. She couldn’t bear to see their faces for her next sentence.

“Um...when an organic….is at the end of its… it’s...Lifespan…” 

She began to once again fiddle with her hands, intertwining her fingers and biting her lip. 

“The...the ‘life essence’ that made up part of their existence is….well it...it begins to slowly disperse.”

She pushed herself to keep going.

“To...to create other organic life forms that have yet to exist on that planetoid…and generate more ‘life energy”

She dared a glance up at Steven, his eyes locked on to her like lasers. Wide and unblinking, almost looking at her and through her at the same time. She almost couldn’t look away again.

She didn’t want to keep going.

She had to keep going.

“When you revived Lars...you said it was almost exactly after he…” she gestured to signify the ‘dead’ part. “His energy signature didn’t have any time to begin disbursement, so when you...brought him back, he was still... there.” 

It was getting harder to speak, harder to get the words out as she reached the conclusion. 

“By the time we… f...found her…” she urged herself to push the words out.’ “Any of her original energy signatures had already been… redistributed.” 

She was shaking now. 

“Connie isn’t ‘Connie’ anymore…” 

she was crying now. 

“She’s gone.”

The room felt darker the moment the words left her mouth. Amethyst sunk in on herself, hiding behind her hair. Bismuth moved to comfort Pearl, attempting to avoid the growing sheet of ice coming from Sapphire. Lapis had since stormed out of the room and Steven…

His gaze had left hers, eyes sinking to the floor in realization. He didn’t say anything, didn’t move. 

He knew now.

She was gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snippet from the base story on my tumblr ‘single dad au’ also I wrote this on my phone so hopefully it doesn’t look meh. Also something to note that I went really headcannon on this one as to how ‘life’ works in su.


End file.
